


Nie jestem męski

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [69]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry. Louis kupuje Harry’emu kobiece ubrania bieliznę itp. W których Hazz nosi, aby był szczęśliwy. Na święta Hazz kupuje mu sukienkę, a Lou przez to płacze bo myśli że nie jest 100% męski(bo Lou jest delikatny jak na chłopaka). Heppy End poproszę.(Oni święta spędzają razem i BARDZO proszę aby był słodki) ;***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie jestem męski

Płatki śniegu wirowały na wietrze, opadając na ziemię i przykrywając ją warstwą białego puchu. W domach unosił się zapach pierników i przypraw korzennych, a w tle leciały świąteczne piosenki, który nadawały odpowiedniego nastroju.  
Powiesił kolejną bombkę na choince, a jego wzrok ponownie uciekł w kierunku chłopaka z loczkami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry to ubrał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że on sam to kupił swojemu ukochanemu. Jednak, kiedy zobaczył ten strój od razu sobie wyobraził jak jego chłopak by w tym wyglądał. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał to kupić.  
Nigdy nie zapomni miny Harry’ego, kiedy zobaczył co jest w torbie. Na jego policzkach pojawił się wielki rumieniec, twarz wyrażała szok. Jednak, kiedy poszedł wziąć kąpiel, Louis nie podejrzewał, że loczek pojawi się w swoim prezencie. Teraz stał obok choinki zawieszając kolejne ozdoby, mając na sobie króciutką, odrobinę prześwitującą czarną koszulkę nocną, a nogi okrywały pończochy. Z kolei, kiedy Harry się schylał po kolejną ozdobę Tomlinson miał doskonały widok na jego nagie pośladki i czarne sznurki od stringów.  
Loczek czując na sobie spojrzenie szatyna, posłał mu zalotny uśmiech. Louis natychmiast odwrócił głową, czując jak jego spodnie robią się coraz bardziej ciasne. Wiedział, że jak tak dalej pójdzie nie wytrzyma i rzuci się na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Hazza – jęknął Lou, kiedy Harry po raz kolejny specjalnie wypiął się w kierunku swojego chłopaka, sięgając po kolejną bombkę – Robisz to specjalnie.  
\- Ale co? – uniósł głowę, przez ramię spoglądając na Louisa.  
\- Ty już wiesz co – odpowiedział, przymykając oczy i biorąc głęboki wdech.  
Styles wyprostował się, podchodząc do swojego chłopaka. Zarzucił mu ręce na karki i nachylił się nad jego uchem.  
\- Sam się o to prosiłeś, Lou – wychrypiał, przygryzając płatek jego ucha, a Louis poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz. Loczek odsunął się od niego, przygryzając wargę i spoglądając w błękitne tęczówki.  
Tomlinson warknął sfrustrowany, zaciskając mocno dłonie na jego biodrach i nachylając się do pocałunku. Był już przy jego wargach, czuł ciepły oddech na ustach, już miał go pocałować, kiedy Harry wyrwał się z jego objęć odsuwając od niego z chichotem.  
\- Nie, teraz ubieramy choinkę – powiedział stanowczo – Kupiłeś mi to – wskazał ręką na swój strój – Chciałeś mnie w tym widzieć, to teraz oglądaj – wrócił do zawieszania kolejnych ozdób.  
Louis jęknął, również sięgając po bombkę.  
*****  
Ciepłe, umięśnione ciało było przyciśnięte do jego pleców, a miękkie usta składały delikatne pocałunki na jego ramieniu, powoli kierując się w na szyję i zatrzymały się na policzku. Louis zamruczał, mocniej wciskając się w ciało ukochanego.  
\- Wesołych świąt skarbie – usłyszał obok swojego ucha. Głos Harry’ego był zachrypnięty i głęboki. Louis poczuł jak wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przechodzi dreszcz.  
\- Wesołych świąt – wychrypiał, otwierając oczy i odwracając się w kierunku loczka. Poczuł jak wargi ukochanego przywierają do jego ust. Odsunęli się od siebie, a na ich twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy.  
\- Czas na prezenty – Harry podniósł się z łóżka i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna – Chodź.  
Louis chwycił jego większą dłoń i pociągnął do salonu, gdzie pod dużą, pięknie przystrojoną choinką leżały prezenty, również te, które przysłały im ich rodziny. Usiedli na podłodze sięgając po pierwsze paczki, odpakowując je. Po chwili prawie wszystko było rozpakowane. Louis sięgnął po ostatnie pudełko, które było dla niego. Zastanawiał się co się tam może znajdować. Było dość duże, ale płaskie. Odwiązał wstążkę i podniósł wieko. Zamarł, kiedy zajrzał do środka. To chyba nie jest to? Przecież Harry by mu tego nie kupił, prawda?  
Drżącą dłonią sięgnął do środka, chwytając delikatny koronkowy materiał. Z pudła wyciągnął czarną, koronkową, krótką sukienkę. Tzw. małą czarną. Spojrzał na Harry’ego. Jego usta układały się w uśmiechu, a w zielonych tęczówkach mógł dostrzec psotne ogniki. To miał być żart, jednak ta świadomość nie mogła powstrzymać łez, które zbierały się w jego oczach. Mimo to nie chciał płakać tutaj, nie przy Stylesie.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, podnosząc się z podłogi i jak najszybciej wyszedł z salonu. Chwilę później można było usłyszeć trzask zamykanych drzwi od sypialni.  
Louis opadł na materac pozwalając, aby jego łzy spłynęły po policzkach. Zakopał się pod kołdrą, zwijając w kulkę. Czemu Harry mu to kupił? I bez tego wiedział, że nie jest męski, że wygląda jak dziewczyna.  
Usłyszał ciche skrzypienie drzwi, a po chwili materac łóżka ugiął się pod drugim ciężarem.  
\- Lou – Harry wszedł pod kołdrę, owijając ramię wokół tali szatyna i przyciągając go do siebie – Co się dzieje?  
\- Nie jestem męski – wyszlochał, pociągając nosem.  
\- Co? – loczek nie rozumiał o czym jego chłopak mówi – Skąd te wnioski?  
\- Kupiłeś mi sukienkę.  
\- Lou – loczek odwrócił go w swoją stronę i starł łzy z jego policzków – To był tylko żart. Ty też ostatnio mi kupiłeś damską bieliznę i w niej chodziłem. Pomyślałem, że wyglądałbyś w tym niezwykle pięknie.  
\- Ty to co innego – powiedział – Ty nie masz niskiego wzrostu, kobiecego tyłka czy delikatnych rysów twarzy. Wyglądasz bardziej męsko niż ja.  
\- Louis, to wcale nie świadczy o tym, że jesteś mniej męski niż ja – zaczął mu tłumaczyć, gładząc jego policzek i wpatrując się w błękitne tęczówki – Po za tym kocham to, że jesteś niższy ode mnie i muszę ci czasami pomóc, abyś po coś sięgnął i uwielbiam twój tyłek – uśmiechnął się, klepiąc chłopaka w pośladek, na co z ust Louisa wydostał się krótki pisk – Przepraszam skarbie, nie wiedziałem, że to cię tak zrani.  
\- W porządku – wymruczał, ukrywając twarz w piersi loczka – Wybaczam ci, że kupiłeś mi gówniany prezent.  
\- Um…tak właściwie, to był żart – wyjaśnił Harry, a jego głos stał się nagle spięty – Jest jeszcze jeden prezent, ale…  
\- Co? – szatyn od razu się poderwał do pozycji siedzącej i obserwował jak jego chłopak, również się podnosi – Jaki? – w błękitnych tęczówkach zabłyszczało podekscytowanie.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – powiedział z zawahaniem – Jeszcze pomyślisz, że nie jesteś męski – na jego usta wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Ej, nie ma tak – oburzył się Louis – Bez względu co to jest chcę wiedzieć – powiedział zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Na pewno? – szatyn skinął głową.  
\- I nie będziesz rozpaczał, że jesteś niemęski? – upewnił się, na co Louis ponownie skinął głową.  
Harry sięgnął po pudełeczko leżące na szafce nocnej i uklęknął na ziemi.  
\- Louis – otworzył pudełko, a w środku znajdował się piękny pierścień z białego złota i niewielkim szmaragdem – Nie będę się rozwodził nad tym jak bardzo cię kocham i jak idealny jesteś dla mnie, ponieważ żadne słowa nie opiszą mojej miłości do ciebie, ani tego jak piękny i cudowny jesteś. Dlatego spytam wprost – wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w Louisa i widział jak jego błękitne oczy się szklą, a po chwili wypływają z nich łzy.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem – Oczywiście, że tak – kiwał głową.  
Harry sięgnął po lewą dłoń Tomlinsona i na serdeczny palec wsunął mu pierścionek. Objął go przyciągając do siebie i całując.  
\- Kocham cię – Harry wyszeptał w jego usta.  
\- Ja ciebie też, chociaż ponownie sprawiłeś, że poczułem się mniej męski. Jednak wybaczam ci – ponownie połączył ich wargi.


End file.
